


My Wife

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Mention of Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, but it's not actually in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: It’s your wedding and Steve is completely and utterly delighted.Square filled: @star-spangled-bingo - Free Space, @happystevebingo - Wedding





	My Wife

You stood just out of view of the garden, while your bridesmaids fussed around you. They tugged on the lace of your dress trying to get it to fall just right. They adjusted the pins in your hair so your veil fell over your face and didn’t ruin your pull any stray strands out of place. Pepper and Laura tried to keep Morgan and Nathaniel under control. Morgan wore white with a bright yellow sash and Pepper was trying to get her to take the basket of flower petals when what she really wanted was to take the little stuffed bear of Nathaniel that had your wedding bands tied to it.

“You look beautiful,” Laura said as Nate swung off her arm. That dress is stunning. Vintage was such a good choice.

Your bridesmaid handed you your bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. Steve had shown up with sunflowers on your first date and had never once given you a typical romantic bouquet. Rather going for bright flowers that lit up a room. He said they reminded him of you. “Thank you.” You said. “And thank you again for letting us borrow, Nate.”

“Of course. You can keep him if you like.” She joked.

“Mommy!” Nathaniel whined and you and Pepper both started laughing.

“Shall we do this?” Your maid-of-honor asked.

“Ready when you are,” You said taking a deep breath.

Pepper and Laura led the way with the children. As you got closer you could hear the harp getting louder and louder.

The chatter of the crowd stopped and Pepper and Laura sent the kids down the aisle between the chairs in the garden. The yellow and white petals that Morgan threw out contrasted against the pink petals that had been dropped from the trees in blossom that hung over the garden.

Your bridesmaids went next, walking one at a time toward the arch where Steve stood with Thor, Bucky, Sam, and Tony.

Your dad looked at you and smiled. “Are you ready?”

“For this? I have been for a long time now.” You said.

You stepped out into the aisle and the music changed, the harpist switching to ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’. You walked down towards Steve and his face lit up and his hand went to his mouth. Your heart was racing as you took each step, closer and closer to your husband-to-be. Steve was wearing a black, double-breasted suit, with a light blue tight and a blue orchid in his lapel. Next to him stood Bucky. His suit the same color and cut but he wore a pale purple tie with lilacs in his lapel. He’d had his hair cut and was clean-shaven. You weren’t sure he’d ever seen him clean-shaven before. Beside Bucky was Sam who’s had a red tie with a poppy in his buttonhole. Finally, there was Tony. He looked the most comfortable in his suit. His tie was a dark purple and he had a hyacinth boutonniere.

As you got closer to Steve you noticed his eyes were pricked with tears but the smile he wore seemed stuck in place. The happiness and love radiated off him like heat off a fire. Your father pushed your veil back and kissed your cheek and you stepped up in front of Steve and took his hands.

Thor moved into position with a large smile on his face. “Friends!” He called out and a rumble of thunder filled the air. “We are all here amidst all this nature to bear witness to the joining of these two people in marriage. We are all small creatures in this vast universe. To find such love is a blessing and they have asked you all to witness their bond today.”

He looked over at Natasha and beckoned her forward. “Natasha is here to do a reading called ‘Marriage is not Beautiful.”

Natasha got up and took the microphone, clearing her voice and looking out at the group of friends and family who had come to share this day with you both. “_Marriage is ugly, you see the absolute worst in someone.” _ She read._ “You see them when they’re mad, sad, being stubborn, when they’re so unlovable they make you scream. But you also get to see them when they are laughing so hard that tears run down their face, and they can’t help but let out those weird gurgling noises. You see them at 3am when the world is asleep except you two, and you’re eating in the middle of the kitchen floor. You get to see the side of them that no one else does, and it’s not always pretty. It’s snorting while laughing, it’s the tears when it feels like it’s all crashing down, it’s the farting, it’s the bedhead and bad breath, it’s the random dances, it’s the anger and the joy. Marriage isn’t a beautiful thing, but it is amazing. It’s knowing that someone loves you so much, and won’t leave you even though you said something nasty. It’s having someone have your back no matter what. It’s fights over stupid things, like someone not doing the dishes or picking up after themselves. And it’s those nights you fall asleep in each other’s arms, feeling like there will never be enough time with them. It’s cleaning up their vomit, or just rubbing their back when they’re sick. It’s the dirtiest, hardest, most rewarding job there is. Because at the end of the day you get to crawl into bed with your best friend, the weirdest, most annoying, loving, goofy, perfect person that you know. Marriage is not beautiful, but it’s one heck of a ride_.”

She took a seat to a round of soft applause and laughter and Thor stepped up again. He brought out a cord of gold and began to bind your hands as you held Steve’s hands crossed over.

“Before you make your vows, I want to hear you each confirm that it is your intention to be married today. Do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?” Thor asked.

“I do,” You and Steve spoke at once.

As Thor began to wind the cord around your hands you spoke. “These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as we promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Steve took over. “These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together we build our future.”

A crackle of electricity passed around the cord as Thor continued to wind it around your hands. “These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other.” You said.

Tears pricked Steve’s eyes as he spoke again. “These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind.”

“These are the hand that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy.” You continued.

“These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children,” Steve said, and you felt your own conviction break, as a stray tear escaped and ran down your cheek.

“These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one.”

“These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.”

There was a crackle and flash of lightning. “And lastly; these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.” Thor finished. “As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. This bond is not formed by these cords, but rather by the love you have for each other. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.”

He unwound your hands and Bucky took the rings from the little stuffed bear and handed them to each of you. “Your wedding rings are the outward visible sign of the inward invisible bond which unites your two souls in love. The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all.” Thor said and turned to Steve. “As you place the ring on her finger, repeat these words after me;”

As he next spoke Steve echoed his words as he slipped the ring on your finger. “I give you this ring. Wear it in love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever.”

Thor then turned to you. “Place this ring on his finger and repeat these words after me;”

You did the same, slowly sliding the titanium band onto Steve’s ring finger as you looked into his eyes. “I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever.”

“May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by an enduring love,” Thor said. “Friends, I invite you all to congratulate these two souls now they have been joined and they seal their vows with a kiss.”

Steve dipped you as you kissed, slowly and tenderly, to the applause of your loved ones. For a moment there was no one else, just you and Steve, totally and helplessly in love as you kissed.

You signed the paperwork and posed for photos around the gardens as everyone else went inside for cocktails. As you walked around hand in hand Steve stopped you and pulled you close to him. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered.

“You scrub up pretty nicely yourself, Rogers.” You teased.

He chuckled and kissed you. When he pulled back he looked into your eyes. “How were you feeling today? That bug still hanging around?”

“Yeah, still a bit sick. I’m okay though. Good, now we’re here.” You answered.

“I didn’t think I’d get to have this.” He said, leaning his forehead against yours.

“You get to have everything, Steve. The whole happy ending.” You assured him. He kissed you again. The buzz click of the photographers capturing the moment didn’t bother you one bit.

You were taken to a private room away from the rest of the guests so you could just have a moment together before being announced again to the reception. Steve locked the door and smirked at you.

“Hello there, my wife.” He teased, stalking toward you.

“Steve!” You yelped.

“Yes, my love.” He said, guiding you back to the couch. He carefully smoothed out your skirt and pushed you so you were sitting down. He dropped to his knees and lifted the many layers of skirt up.

“What’s gotten into you?” You asked, a little shocked at how brazen he was being.

“I don’t know. I just know I have to have you.” He said and kissed the inside of your thigh. “You’re my wife.”

“I am, but you’re going to go out there with my vagina all over your face.” You teased.

Steve laughed. A deep and genuine laugh. “That’s okay. It’s my wife’s vagina. It’s allowed.”

You completely lost it laughing and he disappeared under your skirts. You smoothed them down so the only thing visible was Steve’s legs poking out from under them. He pushed your panties to the side and he began to lap slowly at your cunt, his tongue flat and using as much pressure as he could. You let your head fall back with your eyes closed, moaning gently, and without even meaning to you pushed your hips up against his face.

He pushed two fingers inside you and with practiced ease, found your g-spot and began stroking it firmly with his fingertips. As he did, he sucked your clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. You began to pant and you thrust your fist into your mouth to muffle your moans. Heat swirled through you and your legs began to tremble. “Steve, Steve.” You murmured. “I’m gonna come.”

He squeezed your thigh and moved his hand faster. You jerked up under him and moaned, clenching your teeth as your orgasm shuddered through you.

Steve climbed out from under your skirt, panting heavily and climbed up onto the couch. You leaned over and started kissing him hungrily as you unbuckled his pants. When you pulled his cock free you stood up, gathered your skirts up and stepped over his lap. He slid his hands up the insides of your legs as you lowered yourself down and shifted your panties to the side as he guided his cock inside of you.

You started to rock your hips against him and put your hands on his shoulders. “You look so handsome in this suit, Steve.”

He smiled and kissed along your neck and down to your cleavage. “You look so beautiful. I thought I was going to cry.” He said and then blushed a deep red.

“What dirty little thought passed through your head then, darling husband?” You teased.

“Your breasts look amazing. Bigger even.” He chuckled.

You stifled a laugh. “Oh, kiss me, you old flattered.”

He cupped your jaw with both hands and pulled you into a deep kiss. You swiped your tongue over your lips, tasting yourself on him. As you bounced in his lap you could feel an orgasm building but it wouldn’t quite break. You increased your speed, bouncing harder and faster.

“Slow down, sweetheart,” Steve whispered.

“I can’t… I need to…”

He gripped the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. His free hand went under your skirt, his fingers finding your clit and rolled over it. “I’ve got you, my love.” He breathed. He started kissing your neck and gently nipping at your skin. You slowed your pace and as you did your orgasm washed over you.

Steve pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around you, pressing his body tightly against yours as he rested his head against your breasts. He started to thrust in time with you and with a sudden jerk, he came.

You went to climb off of him but he held onto you and looked deep into your eyes. “I am so glad we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much, my wife.”

You hummed and kissed him gently. It was now or never. “I love you too, daddy.”

Steve’s face screwed up in distaste. “Is that a kink thing?” He asked as he lifted you off his lap and began to clean himself up. “Because if so, I am not a fan.”

You broke down into giggles. “No. It’s not. Maybe that came out wrong. Let’s try again. You said; I love you so much, my…”

He looked at you confused as he zipped up his pants. “Wife.”

“Which is accurate. And then I said; I love you too, daddy.” You said and placed his hand on your stomach.

His eyes went wide. “Sweetheart?”

“Yes?”

“You’re pregnant?” He asked. His eyes started to shimmer with tears that weren’t quite ready to break.

“I am.”

His fingers moved back and forth along your stomach. “How long have you known?”

“I found out this morning.”

“Is that why you were sick?”

“It was.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. He stood and picked you up, spinning you around and holding you close. “I’m going to be a dad?”

“You are.” You agreed, laughing and hugging him.

“Sweetheart,” He said, putting you back on your feet. “This was already the happiest day of my life. How did you just make it even better?”

You smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I told you. You get to have everything.”

He cradled your jaw and kissed you deeply.

There was a knock at the door and Steve reluctantly pulled back and opened the door. Your wedding planner stood there with a clipboard. “Are you ready?” She asked.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Steve said, still smiling broadly.

She led you down the hall and had you wait at the doors to the Palm House. A moment later you heard Thor on the microphone. “Friends!” He called. “If you would all stand and welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Rogers.”

Steve smiled at you as the doors opened, and the two of you went in to celebrate your new lives together as a family.


End file.
